The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a miniature rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area in my nursery Jun. 1, 2011. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of ‘KORemopea’, a non-patented rose variety from the same inventor.
The new rose plant was asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORpot053’.